


HOW CAN I FOCUS WHEN YOU'RE HERE?!

by Gtenor



Category: klance - Fandom, vld - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Photographer Lance (Voltron), skater boy Keith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-06-10 03:02:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15282156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gtenor/pseuds/Gtenor
Summary: an AU where lance takes pictures of skater boy Keith without him knowing and submits it to a fashion company, and actually gets the job!he now must try and convince Keith to be his model..some pinning insures and other awesome stuff





	1. skate parks and cameras

“Pidge! Im going out.” lance yelled this as he made his way to the door of their apartment. The smaller teen that Lance had addressed as pidge, looked up from her computer. “ don't forget your camera, don't get lost, and don't stalk that dude with the mullet!” The Cuban boy smirked, and before he ran out the door, said “ I'm going to have to pass on the last one.. But thanks for the reminder!” and with that Lance flew out the door leaving pidge alone with her computer, and books.

Lance was practically skipping down the sidewalk By the thought of ‘ that dude with the mullet’ which was just a code name for a guy named Keith.  
Lance couldn't say that he knew Keith, or that they have ever met before... He was just minding his own business one day and taking pictures for his photography class by the skatepark when he noticed a blur of red and his camera lens but just as soon as it came, it was gone. He quickly looked around and quickly noticed that a guy, roughly about the same age, wearing black jeans, and a red flannel shirt skating down the sidewalk on a skateboard. lance Took a moment to notice how graceful his movements Were... To this day, Lance still remembers how Keith's movements seemed delicate at first but when he looked more closely he saw how they seem to have an edge to them. anyways, the next thing Lance knew he had followed keith to the skate park. Now, that was about a month ago and Lance was even surprised that Keith hasn't noticed him taking pictures of the boy while he skated… lance HAS noticed That Keith never seems to just hang out with any friends.. He wondered if Keith had any.

“ hey Keith!” Lance looked away from his camera to see an older teen with almost silver hair walk up to Keith. “L-lotor?” Lance noted Keith's nervous tone. “ you really shouldn't come here if you know what's good for you” the man that Lance knew as lotor walked a bit closer to Keith. “ why Why the hell would I care what you think?” Lance was listening intently now, but in one fluid motion, lotor shoved Keith to the ground. Lance stood from his park bench and kept on watching. “W-what the hell! I'll kill y-” Keith didn't get to finish his sentence before he was kicked in the stomach.  
without thinking, Lance Chucked his camera at lotor... It hit him, and Lance ran down to where Keith was. “ hey! You can't just do that man!” Lance pushed lotor out of the way and knelt down to where Keith was still trying to catch his breath, but lotor punched lance in the jaw. hard. Lance fell to the ground by the impact. “ you really shouldn't have interfered kid!” he took this opportunity to Kick lotor in the knee. “ stay away from him!” by this time Lance stood up and tried to look as menacing as possible in front of lotor so that he might give up and go home. lotor took a few steps towards Lance stops and flinches by the memory of pain in his knee after the boy had kicked it. “ you are weak. And you'll always be weak!” Lance seemed to be unphased by this. “ then don't waste your time on me lotor!” And with that, Lance watched in awe as lotor walked away. 

Lance's attention returned to Keith as he sat up. “ uh.. are you okay?” Lance wanted so badly to brush the hair away from Keith ’s face. but instead, The raven-haired boy started to pull it up into a messy bun. “I didn't need your help you know.” Lance now realized that Keith was glaring at him while he spoke. “ o-oh...Yeah um.. I'm sure you could have fought that jerk alone.. I just-” Lance was cut off when Keith stood. “ thanks I guess.. I'm going to go now.” and with that, Keith walked past Lance. but then the boy stops to pick up the boys camera and Lance's heart drops.


	2. mail call!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> read and find out

“Uh..i can explai-” “Why the hell do you have so many pictures of me?!” Lance could see that Keith was pissed. “I was just..um... y-youre super hot!” that obviously didn't help. “ Just do me a favor and don't freaking stalk me!” and with that, Keith stormed away And Lance inwardly slapped himself. 

~~~~~~~

“Ugh! Pidge You don't even know how creepy I looked back there!”Lance ran all the way to their apartment after he was ‘ publicly humiliated’ by Keith and himself. “ well you did go to the skatepark almost everyday for a month just to take pictures of a guy you barely know.” Lance rolled his eyes “ I get it pidge.” the smaller teen spoke again. “ and you sent pictures of said guy, you barely know to a modeling and photography company in hopes that you could get an internship.” Once again Lance Rolled his eyes. “ yes pidge I know!:” Lance got a laugh from the other.

~~~~~~~~

It's been a few days since ‘ the photography incident’ ( as pidge puts it) and Lance has been sitting on the couch since he's not going back to the skatepark, when pidge bursted through the door. “ PIGEONS BACK WITH THE MAIL!” Lance jumped at the outburst, and didn't get enough time to recover, before she threw a letter in his face. “ Jesus pidge! Are you running on 5-hour Energy today?!” pidge shook her head “ open it! You never get mail.” Reluctantly, Lance opened it.

Dear lance mcclain,  
We were very impressed by your submission, therefore we would like you to be an intern at Voltron modeling and photography facility. We will see you on the 5th of May.

“Holy shit lance! Wait, what's on the bottom of the page?” Lance closer, and on the very bottom it said ‘please used the same model in these pictures, thank you.’ Second after Lance read the last word Pidge bursted out laughing. “Oh my God! You are in a pickle!” lance threw the note across the room “It's more than a pickle! Keith isn't a model, and he hates me !” pidge was giggling now. “Lance, do you want this internship or not? “ Lance sighed “More than anything... But how Am I supposed to use Keith as a model for my photography? “Pidge Shrugged. “This may sound crazy but But you could tell the truth.. I mean who knows!


	3. "bake him a cake or something!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lance is on a mission to convince Keith to be his model for a couple weeks but has no idea how to do so. he comes to the conclusion (with pidges help) to make a cake for him...what could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im really trying to update all of these works and hopefully finish every one. ill also try to get into the habit of updating weekly

"no! you don't understand Shiro, the guy has been taking pictures of me for god knows how long!" Keith was sprawled out on the floor of his brother's house. "looks like somebody has a little crush on you." Shiro teased. Keith glared daggers at his older brother. "Not. funny. shiro." the man laughed " honestly though, I think you were being a little harsh. he was only photographing you because he saw real talent and potential." Keith did consider his words, but in the end, he just rolled his eyes "yeah? the potential for what?" Shiro inhaled and took a moment to gather his thoughts before he started talking. "uhh..we got a lot of responses to our available spot for an intern at the photography and modeling facility that I work at..." Keith could tell that there was something he wasn't being told. "Shiro? what aren't you telling me?" Shiro continued. "I got a submission from a Lance McClain who lives just a couple blocks away and.." Keith who was still very confused, saw Shiro pull out an envelope and hand it to Keith. the boy opened it because the curiosity was killing him. 

inside, there were about 5 or 6 photos of someone riding a skateboard, leaning against a wall, and on their phone...wait a second.. "This is freaking me! i-im in these pictures, Shiro!" Keith couldn't believe what he was looking at. "it turns out, he has a pretty great eye for this stuff...and I know you must hate him Keith, but he deserves this internship." Keith snapped his head towards his older brother "hate doesn't even begin to cover it! the guy was stalking me!" Shiro smirked at him "he has a name, now that you know it you should use it...your gonna be with him 8 hours a day for a couple of weeks anyway." Keith's eyes widened at his cheeks got red "why exactly would I have to do that?...t-the pictures aren't even that good!" Keith wasn't about to admit to Shiro that he thought that lance absolutely deserved the internship and that he was going to hang these pictures up in his room later...NO he wasn't! "to answer your first question, the acceptance letter that we sent him, states that he needs to use the same 'model' as in these pictures, and since your the so-called model, you have to work with him and be his little Barbie doll for 5 weeks." Keith layed back down on the ground not even surprised anymore at the amount of how much he was being screwed over.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"pidge I need help here! how can I bribe Keith to be my model?!" pidge looked up from her chemistry homework. " I don't know lance..does he like food?" lance shot up from his seat "yes! I mean, who doesn't like food right? uh...what do hot skater boys like?" pidge got up and walked over to the fridge and slammed it shut with a frustrated huff. "lance! what happened to the fu-Quiznaking icecream cake?!" Lance turned to the angry teen and beamed. "that's it pidge! I can make him a cake! everybody likes cake!" pidge rolled her eyes, and Lance went to get the flour when he slowly turned back to her. "did you just say Quiznaking?" pidge nodded her head "hunk is trying to tame my bad language by using substitutes..anyways, you should probably let hunk make the cake, because no offense lance but you suck at cooking." 

after multiple broken eggs, 2 flour explosions, and 6 trips back and forth from the store, Lance had a red velvet cake with red frosting and cherries on top, because the only thing that Lance knew about Keith was that he clearly likes the color red. "do you even know where to find the guy lance?" hunk was carefully placing the cake in a Tupperware container. "umm..im working on that." hunk snorted "you better find him soon because that cake will spoil over a long period of time." lance was about to protest when he was cut off by the sound of the doorbell. "is that pidge with the ice cream cake?" hunk went to look through the peephole and was about to turn the doorknob when he saw an angry looking teen with dark hair and an even darker expression. "uhh lance?" hunk turned to the Cuban "I think you have company? I mean, I don't know them so maybe you will." lance walked over to the door and looked through the peephole. "holy shit!" lance half whispered this. "its Keith! the hot guy! he's here...how the hell does he know where I live?!" Keith pounded on the door again making both of them jump. "open the door before this guy beaks it lance!" the nervous teen slowly opened the door and met keiths angry gaze. "uh hi...your from the skate park." Keith rolled his eyes "no shit. apparently, after you took pictures of me, without my permission I may add, you submitted said pictures to a fashion company that my brother works at." lance gaped at the angry teen "what?! i-i didn't know that. I just really wanted that internship, and if I knew that your brother worked at it i-i wouldn't have submitted them to him...but then there was you and I saw an opportunity..shit! umm, I made a cake for you." Keith felt his face redden while Lance was babbling and almost felt bad when lance held out the red cake. the raven-haired teen forgot about his anger and felt the sides of his mouth tilting up into a smile. soon he was laughing and lance just stood there and gaped at a now laughing Keith kogane. "it would be a stupid decision to eat this since I'm allergic to eggs." 

"wait, fucking WHAT?!" lance was more than frustrated when he found out that Keith was allergic to eggs, therefore, he couldn't eat the cake that (hunk) slaved away making. keith smirked "sorry but you heard me. I can't have eggs...the cake looks good though." the Cuban teen rolled his eyes "what the hell am I supposed to do with this then?" Keith shrugged "I don't know! I wouldn't have finished that huge thing anyway!" Lance growled, "well I'm guessing this isn't the only reason you came here." Keith shook his head "Nope! I'm here to propose a compromise..if I'm gonna be your model for 5 or whatever weeks, then I want...uhh" Keith realized that he didn't really think this plan through. "you want what??" lance was smirking which made Keith blush. "i-i want...umm a-a cake! a cake that I can eat!" lance narrowed his eyes "with no eggs. correct?" Keith nodded in embarrassment. "y-yes." the brown haired boy smiled again "alright! I'll be sure to take you somewhere special." lance winked at the dumbfounded boy and couldn't help but think it was adorable.  
"okay..wait, fucking WHAT?!"

________________________________

"Keith! your gonna be late if you don't hall ass!" 

"lance!! your gonna be fucking late if you don't hall ass!" 

both pidge and Shiro yelled this to the sleeping boys on opposite sides of the neighborhood. lance rolled over in his bed "Ugh fine! I'm going!" ---> Keith sat up in his bed and trudged to his bathroom. "why did this have to happen?" both boys said this in unison. 

lance walked out of his house and closing the door behind him, completely oblivious to the other teen leaving his house too. 

as lance rounded the corner of his driveway, phone in hand because he didn't know where the hell he was going. out of the corner of his eye...low and behold! keith kogane riding his skateboard down the sidewalk. "Keith! hey, Keith slow down!" the raven-haired boy gave an exasperated huff and slowed his pace. "what do you want lance." the brown haired teen smiled "well, you and I are going to the same place right?" Keith nodded, and Lance couldn't help but see his hair blowing in the wind and the sun rising a little bit in the sky above his head. "w-wait, hold on." lance started digging in his backpack for his camera. "lance I don't have time for th-" Keith was cut off by a camera 'click' and a bright-eyed Cuban behind the lens. "sorry...its just that..umm well look." lance handed Keith the camera and watched as he grew wide-eyed. "wow.." Keith quietly gasped. "I saw an opportunity." Keith shot his head up at lance and felt his cheeks get red. "umm..so since we're going to the same place...and I have no idea where I'm going...maybe you could walk with me?" Keith turned away to avoid the beautiful photographer standing next to him. "let's go." 

the two boys get to the 'Voltron Fashion And Modeling Facility' and lance couldn't help but feel like he didn't belong.. Keith noticed this. "you okay?" lance forced down his butterflies and smiled. "yeah.. I just feel a little intimidated...I've been waiting for an opportunity like this my whole life and now..." the raven-haired boy took lances hand and lead him inside. " you're not going to throw away this opportunity, now come on!" lances face grew red as he followed Keith. "Shiro!" Keith stopped in front of a muscular looking man, who was getting some sort of backdrop ready for a photoshoot... (lance was assuming) "oh hey Keith, glad to see you and lance showed up early." lance recognized his voice. "y-your shiro..i mean Takashi Shirogane! we spoke on the pho-" lance stopped and thought for a moment. "so..youre shiro...as in Keith's brother- am so sorry for taking his pictures without asking him!" Shiro laughed and shook his head. "its okay lance, I mean it worked out for the better didn't it?" the embarrassed teen smiled sheepishly. "y-yeah I guess.." Keith decided to butt in and change the subject. "so umm..are you working on a backdrop for the photo shoot you were talking about?" Keiths brother gave a devilish smirk. "oh did i not tell you?" lance and Keith's stomach dropped in unison. "the photoshoot is for you guys! lance, this is your first assignment as an intern here at the 'Voltron Photography And Modeling Facility' and Keith, this is the first outfit you will be wearing for a hypothetical fashion magazine." and with that, Shiro handed a high tech camera, and a mysterious bag of clothing to the dumbfounded boys. "we start in 5!" 

"w-what am I wearing Shiro!" the boy looked at himself in the mirror once more and gapped at his clothes. "oh great now I look even more fucking gay than usual!" Keiths older brother laughed. "I think its quite fashionable." Keith glares at Shiro. "sure. yeah, I totally believe you." Shiro rolls his eyes. "come on Keith, it's not so bad... I think your little boyfriend will find you charming." Keith could sense the smirk in his voice. "it doesn't matter. I'm not going outside. that's it...NOPE!" the older boy grabbed Keith's waist and pulled him over his shoulder. "w-what the hell Shiro! put me down!" Keith's brother just laughed at the smaller teen's struggling. "ha! NOPE! you're going out there whether you like it or not, so come on we got some modeling to do! 

"wow..this camera is super high tech..like holy shit!" lance carefully sets it down because he's positive that he will break it if he holds onto it for too long. lance hears chuckling coming from behind him. "yeah it sure is! but I have faith that you will manage...oh! sorry, I'm alura..the manager." lance fully turns around. "oh hi, I'm lance..the intern, I guess." Alura nodded "yes, I've seen what you can do with a camera and I expect big things from you and Keith both." lance smiles sheepishly. "yeah well, Keith isn't actually a real model... I took pictures of him without his permission." a warm smile grazes Alura's lips. "I was able to make an exception about that." lance was about to thank her when he heard several muffled protests of anger coming from down the hallway and all of a sudden saw Shiro walk into the room carrying his younger brother over his shoulders. "hello lance, alura. keith here was being stubborn and refused to come out of the dressing room." lance walked behind Shiro's back and smirked at the upsidedown facing teen. "well hi there, umm your my model for today correct?" the boy laughed when Keith attempted to flip him off. Alura cut in "sorry to interrupt, but we're ready to start when you are." Keith gets set down thanks to his older brother. "uh Shiro? quick question... what are we supposed to do?" 

he just smiles and adjusts his tie. "take pictures of keith, of couse!"

**Author's Note:**

> yay!


End file.
